Niraxian Empire
|executive = *Civil Government|legislative = *Imperial Council|judicial = *Grand Imperial Court|military = *Niraxian Armed Forces *Niraxian Armada|capital = *Niraxus 7|language = *Niraxian|currency = *Galactic Credit|religious = *Niraxic Order|holiday = *Day of the Founding|anthem = |formed = |width = |image =Dhaskghjh.png |map = Niraxus.jpg|Flag = |Galactic location = Galactic location|Symbol/Flag Name = Banner}}The Niraxian Empire ''(Niraxian: Impyrr Niraxus; Empire of Niraxus) ''is a galactic civilization founded by the Niraki race. Situated in the Galactic North, the Empire shares a planetary border with the United Earth Republic and the Central Systems Alliance to the south, and the Aralian Dominion to the west. Niraki expansion beyond Nirax began long before the rise of the Empire. However, dynastial politics and games threatened the longivity and stability of the colonial government. This period was immediately followed by the Niraki Civil War when several factions emerged to shape the history of the growing stellar civilization. The rise of Meras Sydona and his Niraxian faction led to the reunification of the Niraki colonies and the beginning of the early Imperial period. For several hundred years after the First Contact War, the Empire remained at the outskirts of galactic politics, politically isolated by the galactic community. The Empire's role in helping to end the Fighting War and their assistance in liberating galactic worlds from the Bryckster Faction elevated their standing in the community and the Empire emerged as a military and economic superpower. The Niraxian Empire is a centralised autocratic monarchy governed by the Sydona line of emperors. History Pre-Colonial Era The surface of medieval Nirakk was divided among nation-states governed primarily by a strong dynasty. Similar to medieval Earth, religion played a very important role in the shaping of the modern day Empire. The primary source of conflict between the dynasties was a result of religious belief. The modern Niraki religion consists of six sects, with each devoted to one of the Six Gods. Early Niraki society was shaped by the influence wielded by these gods and the values they instilled in their followers. For example, Niraki kingdoms devoted to the god of war Acavos would give rise to fierce warrior families and massive empires. However after decades of conquest these empires would often collapse under their own weight due to cultural stagnation and infighting. Kingdoms devoted to gods such as Yulanus, God of Culture, would wield less power or influence than their warrior rivals, but gave rise to poets, artists and other people of importance that shaped Niraki culture and these civilizations often lasted the longest. In the later half of this Era, dynastial alliances arose in both continents of Niraxus 7. These alliances, originally meant to foster peace, were used by their members to gain control over their continent and establish a form of authoritarianism where power was in the hands of various families. These alliances eventually gained so large that the dynasties merged with each other to form a close bond leading to the formation of the North and South Dominions. These Dominions established the dynastial hierarchy that would rule their future nation for the next five centuries. They eventually began plotting to invade the other continent to gain control of their relics for study. This led to major wars between the Dominions before ultimately resulting in the fall of the South Dominion at the end of the Dominion War in 900 BC. The North's victory led to the formation of the first personal union led by the North Dominion. Power was divided among the Northern families. The victorious North decided to open the various relics that littered the surface of Niraxus 7, where they found blueprints and data on interstellar travel and rudimentary spacecraft. First Government of Niraxus Era The united Dominions eventually went on to form the First Government of Niraxus, and used their newly-found knowledge of space travel to accelerate their scientific understanding. By the end of 700 BC, the Niraxians had managed to send colonial spacecraft to their neighbouring planets and established colonies, finding more relics. These relics allowed the Niraxians to create bigger and more advanced space-going starcraft. The Niraxians slowly began spreading away from their solar system, utilising the power of faster-than-light travel to colonise neighbouring solar systems. Many primitive races were eradicated during this colonial process. However as Niraxian spacecraft grew larger and more advanced, the cracks in the First Government began to grew larger. Political conspiracies and dynastial mindgames became common-place in the government. Assassinations, backstabbing and paranoia caused rifts to appear in the political system. During this period, several distinct factions began to emerge. In 200 BC, the war had spread to many of the Niraxian colonies with many dynasties fighting for control over the others. Although many of the original dynastial alliances unravelled in the early stages of the war, some remained intact. One of the alliances, led by the Sydona Dynasty, quickly gained in strength through diplomacy. The patriarch of the Dynasty, Meras, who would later become Meras the Conqueror was a figure of immense diplomatic and strategic knowledge. One of the defining moments that led the Sydona Dynasty to victory was when he arranged for marriage between the Princess of the Jahilik Dynasty and his own son, Katriontris the Legendary. By doing this, he gained de facto authority over the majority of the Niraxian colonies. He would later gain the support of many conservative dynasties by pledging to make the Niraxian religion a vital pillar of their future nation, which he would later fulfill. By 160BC, the Niraxian colonies were under Sydonan control. After confirming his victory, Mehren established the Niraxian Empire turning the nation into an autocracy. His immediate goals were to rid Niraxian society of the dynastial hierarchy and to make Sydonan authority absolute. Meras was crowned the First Sydonan King on the 26th of February, which would become known as the Day of the Founding. The Niraxian Empire In its early years, the Empire was plaqued with many social issues, which extended from trouble arising from the hierarchy. Many dynasties despite pledging their support, were not pleased to bow their knees to one dynasty. In order to please them, Meras fulfilled their previous wishes. The Niraxic Order was founded to administer the Niraxian religion and was the first subsidised religious institution in Niraxian history. Secretly Meras planned to dismantle the hierarchy by slowly and silently exterminating dynastial culture. In 157BC he began work on expanding infrastructure on Niraxus 7 in what would later become Niraxus City. He hoped that by connecting many of the religious and cultural hubs together, the resulting exchange of culture would mix and dilute ethnic culture. He also encouraged inter-dynastial marriages and promoted a unified Niraxian culture. Aside from his peaceful attempts in making Sydonan authority absolute, Meras executed plans to centralise the Empire by reorganising the previous colonial government. He formed the Karosmyr to help him take control of other dynasties through the bloodline. Karosmyr agents infiltrated other dynasties posing as wealthy noblemen and wedding into that dynasty. This method proved overall successful. During his time as Emperor, Meras began writing the Meranic Code, a set of rules and tenets that would lay the foundations of the Niraxian justice system. Meras would continue to centralise the Empire until his death in 58CE. His son, Katriontris the Legendary, the first Knight of the Order, was crowned the Second Sydonan King shortly after his father's death. His reign saw the separation of church and state following a brief six month standoff between the Niraxian government and the Niraxic Order. After signing the Concordat of Religious Unity, the church's political power was vested in the Royal family in exchange for permanent Sydonan loyalty to the religion. Katriontris also enacted sweeping reforms which established the Mehrenic Code as the nation's sole constitutional document, and the nation's justice system adopted the Code. This would mark the beginning of the totalitarian state that would continue to rule for the next two thousand years. Katriontris' son Jykaliris was crowned the Third Sydonan King after Katriontris' death in the Colonial Conquests. Following his father's lead, Jykaliris promoted the Niraxian religion, eventually becoming what people described as a fanatic. Fearing for the future of the Niraxian state, a small group of Karosmyr broke the Mehrenic Code by plotting to overthrow him led by Jykalaris' younger brother Arakantra. Jykaliris abdicated and became the Niraxic Order's Holy Prophet until his death. The Plutonian Crusades Around 280CE, the Empire had fallen into an era of stagnancy due to Arakantra's actionless reign. Restlessness had begun to take hold of the nation's colonies. It was around this time that the Niraxian Empire encountered its first extraterrestrial opponent. In 281, a Niraxian exploration mission had stumbled upon a colony belonging to a race of cephalapods known as the Plutonians. They possessed technology similar to the Niraxian's, which made them a formidable opponent. Government The Niraxian government is divided into two branches, civilian and imperial. The Civilian branch is in charge of administering justice, order and peace within the Empire as well as basic administration services. The imperial branch is the de facto executive branch of the government and is in charge of legislation and governance of the entire nation. The nation's civilian and judiciary system is set out in the Mehrenic Code, a set of tenets written by the Empire's founder, Mehren the Conqueror. Civilian Branch The Civilian Branch is in charge of keeping order and peace within the Empire as well as administering justice through the courts of Niraxia. The branch is also in charge of tax collection and processing, criminal investigation on a civil level, maintenance of emergency services and matters that relate to social and internal affairs. The branch is headed by an Imperial Vizier, who is appointed by the King and serves life tenure unless he retires or is removed from the position by the King. The Vizier's role is to ensure the successful running of the civil government and to report to the King on important issues and problems that arise. Together with the Imperial Branch, the civil government has authority to deal with foreign affairs but is only allowed to do so when the lives of Niraxian nationals are in danger. The civil branch is also in charge of issuing, revoking and renewing Niraxian citizenship and passports. The affairs of the civilian government are administered and monitored by the Niraxian Inquisition, the Empire's sole executive agency tasked with the powers of maintaining order, peace and stability within the Empire. The Inquisition is also in charge of the Imperial Police Service and all Niraxian police officers are by law Inquisitors. Imperial Branch The Imperial Branch is the executive branch of the Niraxian government and is in charge of maintaining and creating legislation, dealing with matters that threaten national security and dealing with military matters. The head of the imperial branch is the King of Niraxia, who holds absolute power over the entire government. The Imperial Council is the nation's legislative chamber but holds no real power aside from helping to draft legislation and advising the King on vital matters. The Imperial Branch is also in charge of maintaining diplomatic and foreign affairs with other galactic states directly. The Niraxian Inquisition is part of the Imperial Branch and is responsible for upholding law, order and justice throughout the Empire. Economy The Niraxian economy is a mixed planned-free market economy. The Niraxian economy is based on the export of raw ore, refined metals and industrial technology. The Arms Industry signifies a notable percentage of the economy. Private industry is allowed in most industries except for military/weapon production, which is fully state-owned and run by the Niraxian government. The backbone of the Niraxian economy is reliant on the export of raw ore and refined metals, most of which is mined and refined in the controversial and mineral-rich Niraxian Mining Zone by slave workers and prisoners. As such, trade remains highly important to the stability of the Niraxian regime. It shares a bitter rivalry with the Energis Coalition over the intergalactic ore market as well as in the commercial technology sector. In modern times the Niraxian Empire has become more and more dependant on the free market, opting to invest in local and foreign businesses in order to expand its economy. Much of the old Niraxian customs regarding the economy have been replaced with modern legislation. Religion The official state religion as decreed by Meras Sydona is Six Gods Idealism, which is made up of six sub-religions known as sects that cater to one of the six gods, known in Niraxian as the Star Children. These divine beings were the descendants of the mighty Star God Veragon, who created the universe and all life therein to entertain his offspring. When he discovered that his children began to interfere with life itself, he became enraged and attempted to remove the life he created from existence. He was ultimately defeated when the goddess Niraxia sacrificed herself to imprison herself and her father in an impregnable cell, which is known today as the sun around which Niraxus 7 orbits. The Sect of Niraxia, of which Meras Sydona and his family before him were devoted to, became the principle sect that led to the Empire's formation, when the Niraxian faction seized control of the Niraki colonies from the Republicans during the Niraki Civil War. Today, the Six Sects are widely celebrated throughout the Empire, and each one contains their own holidays, festivals and specially celebrated occasions. The Niraxian Year consists of seven cycles, six devoted to each of the Gods and the last one to celebrate the unity of the Empire. Military The Niraxian Empire is a highly militarised state. The Niraxian military is among the largest and most advanced in the known galaxy, and costs nearly 12% of the Empire's economy. As part of the Mehrenic Code's civil responsibilities, every Niraxian male must attend a mandatory one year military service at the age of 16. In the time of war all Niraxian males must serve unless they are in a very important part of their education or if they are unfit for duty. The Niraxian Army is divided into four major categories: The Outer and Inner Divisions, as well as the Elite and Zealots, which encompass many different fighting units and tactics. The Outer Division is for second-class citizens and conscripts, and are mainly used as cannon fodder in a time of war. Conscripts are given very basic military training. However as the Mehrenic Code dictates, conscripts who achieve valour in battle can be promoted to a first-class citizen when they leave the military. The Inner Division comprises the main arm of the Niraxian Army's forces. The soldiers serving in the Inner Division are given proper military training. First-class citizens are drafted into the Inner Division in a time of war. The Elite division is reserved for elite units such as the Niraxian Grey Ops. They are comprised primarily of soldiers who have demonstrated exceptional military training and service during a war. The final division are the Zealots, who are the Niraxian Army's most elite soldiers. Zealot units consist of the Royal Guard, which is responsible for the protection of the Imperial Family, and the infamous Ten Thousand, an ancient unit whose mastery of Niraxian shock combat makes them a feared fighting force. The Niraxian Armada is the naval component of the Niraxian military. Numbering a total of 95,000 starships, the active armada consists of over 2000 military spacecraft spread out into six battlegroups placed in strategic locations throughout the Empire. There are four types of spacecraft used by the Armada: * Corvettes, small lightly armoured ships generally used for reconnaissance and scouting missions. * Warships, which are well armoured and are armed with powerful energy weapons. They make up the bulk of the fleet. * Battlecruisers, large heavily-armoured and powerful ships designed to lead direct assaults. * Hellfire ships, which are fitted with a large energy cannon primarily used for razing a planet's surface. In modern times their number in the Fleet has shrunk due to disuse. Society Niraxians are well known to be a highly conservative race of people, likely due to centuries of authoritarian rule. Culture Niraxian culture is described as being very personal. Outside of Niraxus 7, old Niraxian customs are very important to the lives of Niraxians and tradition is valued. Although Niraxians are very friendly to species that they deem respectable (such as humans) they can become incredibly violent if their cultural traditions are insulted or respected. Various dynasties have their own unique traditions. Niraxus 7 is home to many cultural and religious institutions, but its cosmopolitan nature has shrouded its cultural and ancient history. Despite this, there are many annual festivals that continue to be celebrated, such as the Festival of Love. Civil Rights Since the establishment of the Mehrenic Code, there have been various changes and additions to Niraxian civil rights. Although freedom of speech is heavily restricted, Niraxians have come to enjoy freedom of movement within and outside the Empire, as well as the freedom of choosing religion (especially under Akriontra Sydona's regime.) Homosexuality is virtually non-existant within the population. Niraxians accused of homosexual acts face incredibly harsh punishments. Education As outlined in the Mehrenic Code, education is a fundimental right of every Niraxian. Niraxians start school at the age of six. Their first two years of school are in a pre-educational institution which determines their academic traits and their estimated level of future success. Those who have higher academic ability are given places in royal and elite educational facilities while those with lower chances of success are sent to government-operated schools. A student's education continues for eight years until they reach sixteen. If students have less than a 25% pass rate over the course of their education they are automatically conscripted into the military unless they have already found a job. Category:Niraxian Empire Category:Nations